dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
ZTV
ZTV is one of Earth's most popular television news stations. Episodes including news reports and news cameras are often shown working for this corporation. One of its lead news reporters is Jimmy Firecracker, who witnessed the Cell Games and also got exclusive interviews with the competitors. Overview They were in Gingertown, recording, as Cell attacked but did not get proper footage of him, and they also reported on the aftermath of Cell's absorption of Gingertown's inhabitants. Later on, a crew from ZTV's KBC News TV show reported at the Cell Games for as long as they were able. When Mr. Satan feigned illness after his defeat at the hands of Cell, the ZTV crew was skeptical, but maintained to viewers that Mr. Satan was indeed combating a deadly sickness. Due to the superhuman speeds at which Goku and Cell moved during their match in the tournament and the constant barrage of energy attacks being used, the ZTV crew was unable to track their movements with a camera, leading to numerous complaints from viewers. Later, when Gohan fought Cell, most of the ZTV crew's equipment was either destroyed or lost and they were forced to discontinue broadcasting through most of the battle, which kept most of the world ignorant of the battle's true victor. Jimmy Firecracker and the cameraman Lionel from the Cell Games were present at Mr. Satan's victory parade. Seven years later, ZTV interviewed the Great Saiyaman. ZTV would later produce a reenactment of the Cell Games, though it was heavily influenced by Mr. Satan's (inaccurate) retelling of the events. In ZTV's reenactment, Cell and the Dragon Team are portrayed as weak tricksters. After Cell defeated his competition and announced his intent to blow up the Earth, Mr. Satan arrived on the scene and effortlessly defeated Cell. The film ended with the Z Fighters expressing envy over Mr. Satan's fighting skills, Cell exploding and Mr. Satan stating that "justice always wins". In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the same news reporter seen in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans appears at Mr. Satan's party. Film appearances History of Trunks The same news reporter who was absorbed by Cell was seen recording the Androids latest target (and was implied to have been killed by the attack). Bojack Unbound ZTV covered X.S. Cash's Intergalactic World Tournament and during which Tony, a cameraman, was knocked out by one of the Intergalactic Fighters. Other Dragon Ball stories Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans The same news reporter seen in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! appears on the TV at Capsule Corporation. Video Game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the alternate ending takes place while playing as Mr. Satan in a ZTV building. Trivia *ZTV's name is originated from the name of the show: Dragon Ball "Z". Despite being named "ZTV", it does not focus on any of the Z Fighters, but instead focuses mostly on Mr. Satan. *ZTV's logo as seen in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is a parody of the Toei Animation logo seen at the beginning of most of the movies. *A ZTV crew appears in the second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga, the director featuring as the main villain of the chapter. *ZTV is also an Asian Television channel. Gallery ZTVPublicTV.png|ZTV's Public Television 197 20120224-19234306.jpg|ZTV at the 25th World Tournament ALTE.png|ZTV journalist in Dragon Ball GT ZTV(GT).png|ZTV in Dragon Ball GT Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Companies